Life's Pearls
by Fate Bringer
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kagome and Inuyasha have a daughter, Shinju. When a mysterious infection takes Kagome's life, it's up to Inuyasha to raise and care for Shinju.
1. Unfilled Dreams

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: As always, I do not claim ownership of Inuyasha or its characters, I merely claim the storyline herein written.  Also, I claim no rights to "Join hands cross the ocean," it was a pretty song I learned in 4th grade and memorized, and thought it was fitting for this story.

So please don't sue me!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Joys and unfulfilled wishes

            Kagome lay on the hospital bed, machines clicking and whirling around her, monitoring her body, the IV keeping her hydrated and comfortable.  Outside her room, she could hear the soft, muffled sounds of her mother crying, mingled with the gentle, comforting voice of the doctor.  _So, she thought, closing her soft brown eyes to try to block out the sounds,_ he finally told her._  He had told her about the infection He'd had never seen before, and so far resisted any and all the anti-biotics they had given her, and would tear Kagome's lungs apart in a matter of weeks.  How despite all their best efforts and the reassurances made to Kagome and her family, she was dead, and nobody could stop it._

            Before the tears of sorrow welling up in her eye could overwhelm her, she turned to the tiny bundle fast asleep in the crib next to her bed, holding her single greatest source of joy, and the one thing that could keep her going.

            Shinju, her new daughter.

            Just days old but still able to take away Kagome's breathe at how much she loved her.  A tiny thing with soft furry pointed ears settled on top of her head, twitching now in her sleep.  Kagome smiled, and gently picked her up, waking the baby who wiggled her nose slightly and began to whimper.

            "It's okay love.  Mommy's here."  Kagome whispered gently as she rocked the infant, trying to soothe her.  She then fed her, watching the tiny little chocolate eyes watch her.  She stroked the soft downy silver hair and then began singing a lullaby her mother had sung to her when _she was a baby.  A song Kagome sang to reassure herself as much as the baby._

**            Two lands across the sea, two lands as different as different can be.**

**            Although so different in face and in name, all of the dreams that we dream are the same.**

**            Maiden, maiden tell me true, what can grow without the dew?**

**            What can burn for years and years?**

**            What can cry, yet shed no tears?**

**            Join hands across the ocean and soon you shall find a great world for all human kind**

            It was at this moment that Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room, tears still running down her cheeks, watching as her grandchild and child.  Kagome finally laid Shinju, safely away in dreamland thanks the soft melody, back in her crib with the final haunting notes of the song.  Mrs. Higurashi threw her arms around her daughter, sobbing hysterically, unable to accept the final outcome for Kagome.

            "Come on Mom!  You'll wake Shinju up!  I don't think I have the capacity to sing that song again!"

            "I'm *sniff sniff* sorry *sniff sniff* Kagome!  I just *sniffle, snort, sniffle* can't believe I'm going to lose my baby is all!"  With that, Mrs. Higurashi plunged her head into Kagome's shoulder and once again began sobbing plus a little wailing, waking Shinju, who also began wailing her lungs out, too.  So now, Kagome had two wailing hysterical people to deal with.

            _Greaaat._

            Good thing was that in her three days of life, Shinju had taught Kagome all she needed to know on how to deal with a screaming, hysterical person.  She picked a pacifier and calmly stuck it in her mother's mouth, then put a second pacifier in the baby's mouth, and then there was blessed peace and quiet.  Then Kagome put on her best brave face to talk to her about matters no daughter should have to talk to her mother about.

            "Mom, I'm not in any pain.  The drugs keep me from feeling it.  And, I know you're going to lose it totally, when…it finally happens, but you can't!"  Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked at Kagome's blunt and not just a little bit cold-hearted statement.

            "Kagome!"

            "No mom, listen to me!  Please, this is probably the most important thing I'm ever going to tell you.  Shinju is going to need you to be strong and stay together for her.  And so will Inuyasha."  Mrs. Higurashi's face immediately stiffened at the name.

            "I'm not doing that dogged-eared, impregnating, abandoning so and so any favors!"

            "Mother!  He's Shinju's father . . . and her guardian once I'm gone."

            "WHAT?"

            "Mom.  Look at Shinju, LOOK AT HER!  She doesn't belong here, in this time!"

            "Like she'll do much better in feudal times?  Where she'll belong to not the human race or the demons.  Where she could end up like. . ."

            "Mother, if you really love me, and if you love Shinju, you won' finish that statement."  Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, and continued, desperate to changer her daughters mind.

            "He got you pregnant Kagome, We don't know how, but he did!  He wasn't there to support you when you had to face us and tell us the Shinju was on the way."  Kagome closed her eyes, remembering that day, seven months ago. . .

*flashback*

_            "Kagome!  What'd the doctor say dear?"  Kagome looked shame faced at her mother without really knowing why she was ashamed.  How'd this happened?  How could she possibly be. . . _

_            "HesaidI'mpregnant."  Kagome rushed out the words before she lose her nerve.  Her mom suddenly stopped cutting the vegetables for that night's stew, and look at her eldest, saying in a shaky voice, "Come again?"  Kagome, already ready to cry from shock and bewilderment burst into tears before she said, "he said I'M PREGNANT!"  Suddenly all the pent up fear and anger and uncertainties came boiling out as she yelled "WITH CHILD, KNOCKED UP, STUFFED, HOWVEVER YOU WAN TO SAY IT.  I'M 16, UNWED AND GOING TO HAVE BABY!"  Kagome was shaking, and suddenly, her mother threw her arms around her and hugged Kagome tightly.  Trying to calm them both down._

_            "It's okay honey, its okay."  Kagome was heaving and gasping in her mother's, arms, and began to cry again._

_            "Okay, we need a plan here.  You could have an-"_

_            "Without Inuyasha's permission?"  Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows, Kagome quickly continued, "That's not fair and it's not fair to kill it because I'm young and sacred!"_

_            "Alright.  What about having it and then putting it for adoption?"_

_            "With 1/4 demon blood?  You remember how odd Inuyasha looks!  What're the chances that someone would adopt it if it gets his ears, or his fangs, or (horrors!)  his claws?"_

_            "Well, that leaves only one choice Kagome.  Keeping it."_

*end flashback*

". . .  Then he doesn't come around, doesn't even come when his daughter was _born!"  Mrs. Higurashi sputtered, forcing Kagome to interrupt._

            "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW!  I told you that a million times!  I tried looking for him but he wasn't there, ever, and I couldn't keep going back to those dangerous times while I was _pregnant!_  And you know, _you know, in these time, she'd have to hide who she really is.  She'd learn that keeping secrets, dishonesty and distrust are the only ways to get people to love her!  At least in Feudal times, she wouldn't have to hide everything.  She could learn that people who love you, love you because of who you are, not who you pretend to be."  Kagome held Shinju a little closer, breathing heavily, and looked her tiny daughter, who was smiling and reaching for her raven hair._

            "Besides, at least in the feudal times, Shinju will have a parent who can help her with any powers and questions she may have when she's older.  And mom, you know it's not fair to Inuyasha.  She's his daughter too.  I have to go back and find him."  Kagome took a deep breath, and forced herself to sound resolved about this issue, "Even if it means I die over there, I can't not try!  Mom," Kagome turned to her mother, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, "this is the only thing I can give Shinju."  There was a brief pause as Mrs. Higurashi studied her daughter, and finally succumbed.

            "Alright Kagome, if you insist, I'll take you home to the well."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh, cliffhanger!  Well, don't worry, it'll be well worth the wait when I post the next chapter and Kagome starts her journey to find Inuyasha, and give him her little "present."

********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. A little help?

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

**Down The Well Again**

            It was several days before her doctors permitted Kagome to go home, none of them very pleased at her going.  The doctors had tried all through those days to talk her out of it, (and her mother had admittedly not made any effort to stop them), but Kagome stood firm, and they gave in.  They sent her home with plenty of painkillers, breathing stuff,  and instructions on how to keep Kagome comfortable, including lots and lots of "r & r."

            Right.  That was _really_ going to happen.  (Insert snickering of fans here)  With a quarter demon baby and Kagome about to go into one of the most dangerous times (and places) in all of human history, just to find one crazy hanyou who, come to think of it had conveniently vanished when Kagome went to go tell him she was pregnant.  Course she'd only tried for about a month, but then stopped when she starting showing because the baby was still hers, and she didn't want to put it or herself in jeopardy.  Just because Inuyasha was a jerk, and didn't even come to check on her, even though she'd been missing for four months didn't mean she should take it out on the poor kid.

            Kagome let out a sigh, and then turned to look at the little bundle in her arms, who was calmly staring right back at her.  She smiled and tickled Shinju under her chin, causing the baby to giggle and latch herself onto her mother's finger.  A quick scratch behind the ears convinced Shinju to let go, and partially close her eyes the same way a dog does when you scratch their ears.  _I'll have to remember to tell Inuyasha that you can make her let go by scratching her ears.  Kagome thought absently, even as her mother pulled up to the  family shrine and Kagome saw the huge banner that had been draped over the entrance reading "WELCOME HOME KAGOME AND SHINJU!"  Kagome smiled, but then frowned in sudden thought, turned to her mother and asked, "Mom, do Souta and Grandpa know about the infection?  Or the rest?"  Mrs. Higurashi's blush told Kagome that her little brother and Grandfather didn't have the slightest clue._

            "They know you've been sick, and that you're still not feeling that well, but, that's about it."

            "Mom!  I can't believe that you wouldn't _tell them!  They've got a right to know!  Do they at least know I'm going to back to the Feudal Era?"_

            "Yes, except they think you'll be back as soon as you find Inuyasha."  Kagome couldn't believe her mother had dumped this mess on her!  And when her time was already limited to a few weeks!

            "_MOTHER, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DUMP THIS ON ME, AND THIS_ OF ALL TIMES_!"  Kagome was practically screaming, she as so enraged! "I WAS COUNTING ON YOU TO MAKE THIS EASIER ON ME, __BUT YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS HARDER!  HOW CAN YOU PUT YOUR OWN FEELINGS AHEAD OF MINE, OR WHAT YOU __KNOW IS BEST FOR YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER?  HOW DARE YOU_"  Kagome's screaming fit was cut short by her gasping her breathe, her lungs feeling as though they were on fire._

            She couldn't breathe!

            Then suddenly, her mother was there with an inhaler, and giving Kagome puffs of life-giving air.  After moment, Kagome shoved her mother away, too furious with her to have her so close, then began to use the inhaler on her own.  After a minute or two, she had her breathe back.  _I can't even yell anymore without losing my breath!  _She thought dismayed, the full impact of everything sinking in_,  at this rate, will I last long enough to get to Inuyasha?_

********************************************************************************************************************************************

SORRY SO SHORT, but I really want to get this thing moving before I leave for France on the first, so yeah, Je regretts, but it's a necessary evil.  I promise longer chappies when I return!

********************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Home Again

*****************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. This story though IS MINE. Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Home Again

Kagome walked into her home, fuming over her mother's lack of assistance, only to have her brother Souta become an added appendage on her leg, which forced her to crack a smile.

"Hey pest, what're you doing?"

"Nothing. Just glad your home is all." He said cheerfully, grinning up at her. Kagome ruffled her little brother's hair slightly, grinning at his boisterousness. _I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone, you pest,_ Kagome thought with affection, gazing at the little brother who'd always made sure she was up on her school work, and had on more then one occasion, dropped off all her schools things.

"I'm glad to be home too, and to see you and Grandpa. But I really gotta go get packed, brother dearest," Kagome grinned for him, and began efforts to pry him off "Not to mention I have to get Shinju here all rested up for the trip to meet her father tomorrow."

"Well, you won't really have time, will you? Not if you're leaving right away!"

"Relax, Souta. I'll rest here for a day, then I'm leaving right after breakfast tomorrow, so I'll still have plenty of time to talk to you guys, and visit. But right now, I really do have to get Shinju down for a nap. Trust me, we don't want a cranky little Inuyasha on our hands, now do we?" Growling at Inuyasha's name, Souta slowly let go of his sister's leg, watching her carry the new addition up the stairs to her room, coughing all the while. Shinju gurgled gently at the coughing, as if to say, "take it easy!" making Souta laugh as his sister disappeared into her room. His laugh died, quickly turning into a silent frown, as Souta became deep in thought. His sister was pale, and tired looking. She couldn't even make it up a short flight of stairs without coughing heavily, and he'd seen his mother putting an inhaler into Kagome's mouth when she was screaming at her for something, but ended up coughing and yet, the doctors had allowed her to return home in this condition. . .

They weren't telling him something, something important, was his final conclusion as he climbed up the stairs to his sister's room, hell-bent on helping her in anyway he could. As he reached up to knock on her door, he couldn't help but wonder: what could possibly be so terrible that they felt they had to hide it from him?

Kagome slid into her bedroom. She felt guilty about lying to her brother, but she couldn't afford to have her family see her off, it would just be too hard. Undoubtedly, her mother would be sobbing, her brother would be pestering her about her books and tests, and her Grandfather would be weighing her down with all sorts of "magical protections," even though they all knew they didn't work.

She also didn't want to be the one who had to tell her brother or her grandfather that chances were, she wasn't coming home again.

Kagome sighed as she calmly laid little Shinju down on her bad and began going through her clothes one by one, and trying on a different outfits. _Okay, so what do you wear to tell a man that you were pregnant with his child, and that now he's the father of a beautiful baby girl who has his ears and hair, but that you're dying of an infection that'll slowly tear your lungs apart and you need him to look after the baby?_ Kagome wondered absently, as she went through outfit after outfit, holding them up in the mirror, but rejecting them all. Suddenly she pulled out a slightly faded blue sailor-type outfit, and held it out in horror.

Shinju let out a sudden yell when the blue flashed in front of her and then began crying, seeming to agree with Kagome.

"Now how did this_" She paused for minute and then jerked open the door fully prepared to start yelling at her grandfather for trying to shove her mother's hand-me-downs in her closet again, only to find herself face to face with her brother.

Again.

Kagome, clutched at her chest and gasped at the sudden shock, unconsciously reaching for her inhaler buried in her pocket, but resisting the urge to use it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, I just came up here to see if maybe you wanted some help with packing after all." Souta reassured her as he helped his wheezing, gasping sister over to her bed.

"No_ thanks_ Souta_ I'm_ fine" every word was punctuated by gasp, or wheeze, till finally Kagome gave in and reached to pull out her inhaler and used it to regain some breathe.

"Kagome, are you okay? If you want to, I can go with you and help you in the feudal era. You may need somebody to help, with the baby and all, at least until you find Inuyasha." _Yes, yes! Please come and help me! I really want some family there with me!_

"No that's okay Souta. This is something I gotta do on my own." Were the words that came out of her mouth.

She wasn't going to let him see her die.

"Okay Souta, what do you think I should wear?" Kagome asked as she looked at all the piles and piles of clothes. Souta surveyed the piles with unparallel scrutiny, then reached into her closet and pulled a beautiful Kimono, styled like the ones depicted in ancient Japanese artistry.

"Wear this! You'll look stunning in it!" Kagome smiled, remembering the day she got the Kimono, back in feudal Japan.

***Flashback***

_ It was the festival of spring and Songo was bent on going. Of course, Miroko was bent on taking her, so he called in a favor on Inuyasha, forcing him to ask Kagome to attend a sort of Carnival that was going to happen in Kaede's village. Kagome had agreed, if only to spite him for asking her because he had to._

_ The festival had been so beautiful! Lanterns all lit, everything decorated with delicate cherry blossoms, vendors selling everything you could possibly want. Then Kagome spied a beautiful kimono, white with cherry blossoms and a deep red sash, when asked how much, Kagome discovered that she didn't have enough, and was about walk away, when a certain clawed hand dumped several more coins into the sellers hand, growling, "There, that should be enough." Kagome froze with shock as the vender gently placed the Kimono in her hand. Suddenly unstuck, she rushed to get changed. . ._

_ Inuyasha stood glaring at the crowd. Should of just waited in the woods. Too crowded, too tired, he grumbled to himself, and then, he looked, only to see the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen walking towards him, wearing the most beautiful Kimono, all white, with pink cherry blossoms and a red sash across her middle. . . _

_ "K-Kagome?!" He whispered in disbelief as she grinned up at him, and before she knew it, they were dancing. When the dancing ended, Inuyasha took her out to field, where he'd become like an insolent little puppy, chasing her, catching her, letting her go, until finally, they'd gone rolling down a hill, luminated by the soft moonlight, and she suddenly found herself on top of him, looking straight into his eyes. . . _

***End Flashback***

Coming out of her reveries, Kagome, gently folded up the soft folds of silk, and gently placed it into her bag, careful not to ruin it. It would be Shinju's heirloom. . .

"Good eyes Souta! I'd forgotten that I had that!" She said, forcing herself to sound happy as she also picked up several outfits she'd cast aside and began putting them in her bag as well. Suddenly, something hit Kagome on the back, and she turned to Souta, who'd thrown the Teddy Bear at her, grabbed her socks, and promptly nailed him right in the face. He grinned wickedly and retuned fire. . .

"That's it, said Kagome, twenty minutes after she and Souta had halted their little war and resumed packing, as she finished packing Shinju's little bag. 

"Cool." Souta said, laying on his sister's bed, trying to keep his voice relaxed, he prepared to ask his sister once last time if she was sure she didn't want him to come with her when. . .

"Kagome, Souta, dinner!" Came their mother's voice. Souta, starving immediately jumped off his sister's bed and raced to the door. But noticed his sister wasn't following him. Kagome had suddenly taken a ugly expression on her face, and was now busying herself with hanging the remaining clothes left scattered during her and Souta's twisted version of a pillow fight.

"Hey, Kagome, aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I better finish here."

"But I thought you were finished?"

"Yeah, but I need to get this place cleaned up, don't I?"

"Oh come on! You can't skip dinner!" But Kagome determinedly began replacing clothes into her closet. Sighing, Souta trooped downstairs, and took his spot at the table, his Grandfather on his right, and his mother sitting right across from him.

"Where's your sister Souta?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Upstairs cleaning up after packing. Mom, did you two have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, we did Souta, but don't worry we'll patch things up. " _I hope_, Mrs. Higurashi thought as she quietly glanced up the stairs, sighing.

The next morning.

Quietly Kagome, holding tight to Shinju and muffling her coughs, crept past the doors of her sleeping relatives, hoping to sneak out unnoticed. She'd made past the doors, and was creeping down the stairs to her bags by the front door only to discover. . . 

"SOUTA! What're you doing down here?" she hissed, shocked to see her little brother waiting for her.

"Going with you." He said determinedly, "You should I can tell when you're lying to me Kagome, I'm your sib. Anyway, you _need_ my help Kagome. You're not well, and we both know it."

"Souta, this isn't your battle! And I don't want to risk you getting hurt, or worse!"

"When it involves my sister and my niece, it is most certainly my battle!" He hissed, trying to let the other inhabitants sleep. "Look Kagome, you couldn't walk up the stairs without coughing, and if somebody scares you, you have to reach for the inhaler! And you think you can take care of both you and Shinju there? You need someone to help you!" Kagome sighed, but had to admit, he had an excellent point.

"Alright, but only if you can get packed and be back down here in five minutes." Souta grinned and held up an already packed bag, much to Kagome's frustration.

"Let's go!" Souta cried, dutifully taking Shinju from her mother. Actually feeling a little bit better, Kagome led the ay out to the well, grinning._ Souta's here, and I know Kaede can help me find Inuyasha, maybe this will be all right after all._

Then. The two siblings jumped through the well together. Kagome felt the familiar tingling sensation as she crossed over, and suddenly found herself breathing the warm, fresh smell of a forest. Turning to Souta, she smiled, "We're here!"

*****************************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, why so long to update? I WAS IN FRANCE! And it was the best time of my life! Anyway, hope you like the new chapter, and be prepared for a twist in the next one! Also, I should probably explain that "Shinju" means pearl in Japanese. Cute, neh?

*****************************************************************************************


	4. Sengoku Jidai

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Sengoku Jidai

            Souta looked around taking in the sheer beauty of the forest, disbelieving that all this beauty would be gone and turned into a busy, bustling city.  He also couldn't help but feel just a little sad too.  _So much beauty wasted._  Kagome meanwhile bean walking, all the time one arm around the napping Shinju, whom she'd taken from Souta while he was taking in everything, and one hand firmly placed on her inhaler.  Of course, it wasn't long before she had to use it, and they were only about half way to Kaede's village before she had to sit and rest.  Unable to bear sitting quietly and not knowing what was wrong with her big sister, he sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye.

            "Kagome, what's going on?  Why are you having so much trouble breathing?"  The look of mixed concerned and terror on her brother's face told Kagome that she had to tell him the truth, here and now.

            "Because Souta, I've got an infection.  In my lungs.  The doctor's have never seen it before and there's nothing they can do about it."  Souta's eyes increased about hundred fold, as he tried to grasp what this meant for his sister, Shinju. . . and him.

            "S-s-so, what's going to happen to you?"  Souta whispered, near tears and afraid to hear the answer that he already knew.

            "I'm going to die Souta, and in a very short time."  Hearing the words, saying them, made her whole situation really sink in for the first time, and Kagome allowed herself to think the truth she already knew, but was refusing to accept, _I won't make it home_.

_Meanwhile_

            Inuyasha tromped along the forest muttering under his breath as Shippou struggled to keep up.  Four months.  Four months they had been trying to search for the jewel shards without Kagome, going further and further away from the well each time, always stopping and waiting for Kagome to catch up to them.

But she never came.

And now it was time to return home to Kaede's hut and rest, while Inuyasha went after Kagome and, if necessary, kidnap her and drag back here by her hair.

At least that was Inuyasha's plan.

_Also Meanwhile_

            Kagome and Souta walked in silence, each wrapped up their own, miserable thoughts.  Finally, Souta said quietly, "If she doesn't help him, I will."

"What?"

"If Mom doesn't help Inuyasha, I will.  He'll need somebody to help him, without_" He couldn't even bring the words to his lips, the thought  so thoroughly depressing to him.

            _A girl definitely needs her mom, he thought as he watched the sad, pained expression come over Kagome's face as she stared at Shinju, who had woken for a moment and was smiling sleepily back at her.  Finally, Kagome turned to Souta and just smiled weakly, and whispered her thanks.  The two continued to walk in silence _

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note:  Second update in a week!!  Woot!  Sorry So Short, but I really wanted to get this chapter up, and since FFN has been having problems with the server, and I only have about 15 minutes between crashes. . .  Well, anyway, I' promise a long chapter some time within the next week, and I **_WILL_ be revealing Inuyasha's reaction to his little "pearl," and sadly, the loss of Kagome in the next chappie.  So bare with me!  I love you all!**

********************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. A midnight visitor

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. This story though IS MINE. Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

**A **midnight****** visitor.**

                     Later that night, Kagome, Souta, and Shinju were all neatly tucked at Keade's hut, warm and snug with a fire glowing beside them, two contently asleep, while one remained wit her eyes determinedly opened.

                     This all feels so natural, Kagome thought, staring into the blaze.  Keade's hut, a fire, my companions asleep around me.  All I need is somebody asleep in the corner.

                     Suddenly, Kagome felt her heart jerk, as the image of a silver-haired, dog-eared Hanyu filled her mind, and he longing to have him here beside her filled her heart with an immense ache, causing it to pound and her breath to shorten.  As she once again used her trustee inhaler, tears began running down her face, and the ache grew bigger.

                     Where are you Inuyasha?  Were her last thoughts as sleep enveloped her

****

                     Meanwhile, the said Hanyu was marching his troops through the night and towards "home."

                     "Will you hurry up?  The old crone could move faster then you!"  He snarled at Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who all just glared at him, Sango finally shouting "No more Inuyasha!  It's late and well past time to make Camp!"

                     "Fine, go ahead, but I'm going onto the village."  They let him go without comment, too tired and weary to really care what he did at this point.

****

                     Inuyasha walked past the silent huts of the village.  His nose noticed familiar and wonderful scent, sending him into a flurry as he raced silently through the village, until finally came to the hut that had been a sort of surrogate home to him these last two years.

                     As he silently walked into the hut, her scent wrapped him like comfortable breeze.  Her soft, shallow breathing was like music to his ears, and he gazed at her lovely face for the first time in many months.  Suddenly, his eyes fell to a bundle that she lay clutching, a bundle with soft pointed ears, and shiny silver hair.  Eyes wide he walked over to her, and looked wonderingly at his own face, ears and hair, though it was more innocent then his.

                     Without out warning, The Little Creature woke, , making those soft protesting noises baby's always do, clumsily rubbing one eye and then wiggling its tiny little nose.  Suddenly it looked at him with Kagome's soft eyes, before nearly exploding his ears with a piercing wail that cut straight to his heart.

                     "Shh!"  He said desperately, leaning down to pick it up and maybe find out what it was, only to be smacked away by Kagome, who'd waken to her daughter's cry to see a huge tall thing reaching for her daughter.

                     "Owwww!"  _Damn it!  Why is it I always get smacked!_  He snarled to himself rubbing his cheek while Kagome, fully awake now with adrenaline pumping through her system, began cooing and trying to soothe their baby as she looked at him.  When she was finally asleep, the two just stared at each other, each unsure what to say, until Kagome finally whispered softly.  "Inuyasha?"

                     "Yeah?"

                     "She's yours."  Once again, his eyes fell to the little bundle of blankets.  _A girl, I have a little girl!  He thought, a rambunctious joy filling him, the kind that, had he been a bit more dog in appearance, would have sent his tail wagging._

                     "Well obviously!  With those ears who else's would she be?"  He snapped, but there was an unmistakable note of pride in his voice as he said it, and his eyes were glowing softly as he watched her.

                     "What's her name?" he asked, praying that it wasn't anything that meant cute, cuddles, or anything close to anyone of those.

                     "Shinju.  It means "pearl." she was such a treasure to me, I thought it was fitting."  Kagome said, rocking Shinju gently in her arms.

                     "Feh!  I suppose it'll do."  He said, never taking his eyes off his daughter.  Kagome smiled, and asked, "Wanna hold her?"  He didn't answer really, but just took the bundle from her and began imitating her rocking motion, to keep the girl quiet.  Kagome continued to watch the two in silence as they quietly studied each other before she broke in.

                     "Inuyasha, there's something I've got to tell you."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry to have kept you all waiting  for so long!  But let's just say I've had a busy month.  Next chapter: Shinju is six, and life continues on for Inuyasha and . . .  You'll have to wait and see!  Also, what's this?  SESHY'S helping his brother (gasp, shock feint)  Tune in!  Also ,I refuse to update until I have at least three more reviews, and I know you all can manage that!

********************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Time marches forward

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

**Time goes by**

                     Time seemed to slow down for Kagome after she told Inuyasha everything.  Even though the next two weeks were filled with playing with Shippo, and talking to Sango and Miroku, who were now betrothed (a/n: yes, Kagome DID miss a lot during the months she was gone), The days just seemed to creep by .  She finally sent Souta home, though he pitched a fit, insisting that she still needed him.  And she was getting weaker and weaker, but she wanted to be with her friends alone when the time came, and so her Brother returned while she stayed.  Mostly, she spent time with Shinju and Inuyasha walking in the woods.

                     "I'm really gonna miss this."  She whispered as they walked on their last walk together.  She leaned heavily against Inuyasha as they walked through his peaceful, shady forest while he carried Shinju under one of her strong arms.

                     "Miss what?"  Inuyasha asked he carefully put Shinju down on the ground for a second while he turned to talk to her mother, where she happily squealed as a butterfly came and landed on her nose.

                     "THIS!"  She said laughing quietly, and then placing her handkerchief as she coughed, staring dismayed at the red specs on it before continuing on, "Walking and talking with you, seeing Miroku and Sango get married, and watching Shinju and Shippo grow up_"  She broke off, because a lump was suddenly in her throat, and she couldn't speak anymore.

                     Inuyasha had the same lump in his throat too.

                     "Don't worry Kagome," he whispered softly pulling her close, "You can always borrow my body if you wanna peak."  Snorting through her tears, she took a swing at him, which he easily ducked and grinned impishly at her, very much like that night at the festival. . .

                     "Hey Inuyasha, I do have one question, that I would very much like answered before I die."

                     "Yeah?  Spit it out already!"  He said, chasing the butterfly off Shinju's nose, making her cry, forcing him to pick her and rock her silent as Kagome asked her question that had been burning in her ever since they had told her she was pregnant, and this all began.

                     "Well, HOW exactly did I get pregnant?  I mean, you and I never. . ."  The blush on both their faces made an ending to her sentence unnecessary as the looked away from each other.  He gave her Shinju, who was still carrying on, to soothe with her soft melodious voice, while her thought about how he did manage to give Kagome a daughter, until after some thought Inuyasha spoke on the delicate subject.

                     "There are legends that say when a Youkai and Human become so close that their life energies literary become like two lengths of the same pattern, and then, THAT kind of energy is thrown into the pile with the powerful Youkai energy, it can create sort of spark, and cause a whole new life-energy_"

                     "Wait, hold on a sec."  Gasp Kagome, a little winded after singing to Shinju, wheezing into her now well-worn handkerchief.  "Are you seriously telling me that I got pregnant because you and I were so close, that our life energies were like identical, and then when we were goofing off in the field after . . . the dance, it set off a spark in the energies, and created _Shinju?!"_

                     "Yep, that' about the size of it."

                     "How often has THIS happened?"

                     "Maybe once or twice in the history of both races, but it's not exactly a common occurrence, if you get my meaning.  Demons seldom want to get that close to a human, and vice versa."  He stopped here, trying very hard to ignore the curious and prying glance that Kagome was throwing him, knowing the question that was resting on the tip of her now giggling tongue.

                     And there was no chance in hell he was going to answer it.

                     All of sudden, his Kagome's lovely brown eyes suddenly went huge, and her breathe turned ragged.  A few short gaps escaped from her lips as she suddenly felt hot all over, her chest, which had taken to burning over the last week, suddenly seized up and refused to let her breathe.

                     "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worried over her strange behavior.  He sounded very far away to Kagome, who was started sliding to the ground breathing raggedly. . .

Later. . . .

                     Keade stepped out of her hut, a grim look on her face as the nervous bunch waiting outside.  She shook her head, and said, "She has only maybe an hour left, she's very weak from her fever.  Yet, she wishes to speak to ye.  Please come inside."  All of them trooped into her room, solemn as a funeral procession as they gathered on the floor around her bed, her pale face standing out even against the cloud white pillows.  Without even realizing it, Inuyasha knelt down as he usually did; Shinju tucked firmly in his lap, and gently took Kagome's pale hand and held it in his own. 

                     "You all have been so wonderful to me this last year.  Helping me study, letting me gripe when I needed to, you've been the best friends I've ever had!  Thank you, for being there for me, and helping me figure out things.  Before I go I have a few requests to make."  Here she paused as the rest gathered closer so not to miss a word of her requests.

                     Swallowing a bit she continued, voice grower ever weaker as she looked at all of them, "Miroku, Sango, live your life for each other and any children you might have.  Do your best to let no one interfere with your love.  Also, I ask that you look after Shippo for me.  I'd like him and Shinju to be raised as siblings . . . but I doubt that he'd survive!"  Smiling through their grief, the young couple nodded, and then she turned to her almost-son.

                     "Shippo, work hard, and be good to Sango and Miroku, they'll need you to prepare them for Parenthood, so make it into something they'll look forward to, and grow into someone I can be proud of."  The little Kitsune, nodded and hugged her tight, and she hugged him with all the strength she had left, before turning to the one who held her hand, and stared into his golden eyes and whispered "Promise that you'll let Shinju into your heart, and never let her suffer the way you did."  He nodded, for a second time that day a large lump in his throat rendered him speechless as he watched her, and she continued with "And don't hold her to my memory or grief.  Let her grow in the light of her own sun, and heal your wounds."  She weakly placed one hand on her daughter's soft cheek, and whispered, "May you know nothing but light and joy, my darling."  She whispered, and as a huge wind blew out the candle beside her, so the life in her body finally left. . .

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Fooled you!  Yes, yes I know I said I'd be skipping ahead, but I realized that I really didn't have the time.  Also, sorry it took me so long to update, but computers having bugs don't exactly care that I promised extra chapter after reviews, and speaking of that, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  I asked for three, and I got ten!  AHH!  Happiness is!  Okay, I want to see if we can get the # of reviews up to forty.  What say you, can we manage that?  (P S.  Who's got the mad: "figure out a way not to make her characters into a bunch of whores" skills!)

NEXT CHAPTER:  Shinju's six, Inuyasha and KIKYO?! What's up with that?  Plus the Seshy bit

********************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Six Years Later

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it.  This story though IS MINE.  Any person who copies this story will find my wrath upon their doomed heads (and a bottle of Coke up their nose).  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Six years after Kagome's death . . . .

            Inuyasha leapt easily from tree to tree, teeth bared growling faintly.

_            Where'd she get to, the little brat. He snarled.  _Ever since she turned four, she's just gotten_ __weirder and weirder!  _This all your fault Kagome.___  You died and left me to take of her!  Sighing. The first time father, sighed, picturing his little girl._

_            She was four, racing into his arms trying to hide from the thunder storms that sometimes came through.  He was cuddling her slightly, as they lay in the bog spacious branches of the God-Tree._

_            She was five, being present with her first __haori__ a brilliant red like his, smiling with joy, and he knew his eyes held lovelight in them. Sihi She would later bleach it till it turned a bright pink, much to his and Sesshoumaru's horror.  He smirked slightly, remembering the expression on Sesshoumaru's face when Shinju came strutting in, looking flamboyantly feminine in brilliant pink.  Course, he'd promptly screamed at her for about twenty minutes until. . . ._

_            "Daddykins?" (*a/n: Sorry, but I had to give her something cute to call him)_

_            "WHAT?!"_

_            "Sit!" WHUMP!  Once again, Inuyasha met his good friend mister dirt.  He really wanted to end the friendship, and thought he had but, NOOO, Shinju had inherited that ability!_

            Sighing, Inuyasha sniffed the air again, this time catching his daughter's familiar smell.  "Got you, you little brat." he snarled quietly as he took off through the trees. . . 

****

            "Rin" asked the dogged ear girl, rubbing a rag over her ears, "Are you sure this'll work?"

            "Rin is sure!"  Run said grinning.  "It came from Shinju's mother's time."

            "Who'd ya steal if from?" Shinju asked as she finally quite rubbing her ears, and gently pulled the rag revealing their new, brilliant pink color.

            "Shinju's ears look flamboyantly feminine indeed!"

            "Rin-Rin!  Where'd you get the_ what's is called again?"

            "The carton said it called 'Dye,' and Shinju's grandmother bought for Rin."

            "Well, as long ya didn't steal it!"  Shinju said, cheerfully twitching her ears, the light shining off the brilliant pink fur, and catching the feint swishing of someone traveling through the trees, a familiar smell hit her ultra-powered nose, and she smiled

            "Daddykins is coming!"

            "Rin wonders if Shinju's father will be very pleased with her ears?"

            "Not any more then Uncle Sesshy will be.  He's coming too!"

            "Good!  Sesshoumaru-sama!"  It didn't take too long for Inuyasha to show up, leaping dramatically from the trees, and landing right in front of Shinju, eyes burning hot coals.

            "Shinju, WHERE THE **** HAVE YOU BEEN?  I said_" here there was a pause as he suddenly caught sight of the brilliant pink ears, a rainbow of emotions, and none of them pleasant, crossed his face .  Shinju flattened her ears against her head, and Rin plugged her ears, preparing fro the bellowing that was coming.

            "WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL **PERFECT EARS?"  He was practically screaming as he stared at the twitching ears at the top of her head.**

            "I didn't like them, so I improved them! And Daddykins' shouldn't curse in front of your baby!"  She said, grinning in that five-year-old way, watching her father's anger build, till finally he snapped, "That's it!  I absolutely forbid you to see Rin again!"

            "Daddykins?"

            "WHAT!?"

            "SIT!" WHOMP!  In split second, Inuyasha kissed the floor, and Shinju and Rin made a bolt for it, fleeing straight into the arms of his brother, who stood frozen for a minute.

            Yes, just another day  for Inuyasha in the wonderful world of Fatherhood.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A note from FB:  Hey all!!  Sorry it took so long to get this, it was major writers block known as: COLLEGE.  Thank you all SO much for your reviews and please continued to review and let me know how am I doing!

********************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
